Where am I? (Len x Kaito)
by Lenlover89
Summary: Am I here? Where am I? I am the one who knows. I love him, and he loves me, but god hates us. We have only one chance to survive, and it's us. Warning: M/M, boy sex, maybe rape, hurt


Chapter 1

LEN

There I sat. In the bus, alone. There was only me and the bus driver. My stop was coming, but I wasn't even thinking to press the button, which made the bus stop.

"Hey boy, are you leaving?"

That got me out of my dream.

"Yes, my stop is coming soon" I said, trying to act normal. I wasn't.

Soon my stop came and I pressed the button. I thanked the driver and left. It rained. Fuck... I forgot to take my umbrella with me. I didn't want to walk to home, because it rained, as I just mentioned. I took my phone out of my pocket and searched for someone who would take me home. Kaito. I smiled at his name. I decided to call him. The phone ringed...

"Hello? Len?" someone answered. By the voice I could tell it's Kaito.

"Hi Kaito, um..." I couldn't ask my question... Those words just... didn't come out.

"Yes Len, what is your problem, I can help you" he said.

"Um, it's raining outside, so I thought, that would you please take me home? I just got back from, um, school" I said. I wasn't at school today. It hurted a bit to lie to him...

"Len, it's 5PM, is this the time when your school really ends?" Kaito asked.

"Um no, I went shopping" I said. Fuck, I didn't have anything I could have bought...

"Okay, then tell me where are you and uh, I'll drive you home" he said. Is he nervous or something?

"Thanks, I'm in front of the church" I told.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" he said, and the call was over. So, I just waited there, and watched other people running like they would be really busy. I giggled a bit. Some of them just walked, like they wouldn't have anything to do. I smiled a bit to them.

Yes, there was Kaito. With his so nice and clean car. I smiled to him. I went to his car, and opened the door of it. I went inside and closed the door.

"Hello Len, how are you little boy?" Kaito asked.

"I'm just fine, you then?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but i've got a surprise for you" Kaito said, smiling.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked surprised.

"Guess" he said, laughing a bit. I raised my eyebrow, thinking. What the heck was he talking about?

"You're coming to my house tonight and there I have a surprise for you" he said.

"Uhm, okay" I said, nervously.

I looked at Kaito's lovely, big house. It really was big. He told me that it had like 3 bedrooms and 2 kitchens and all that he needs... I'm so envious now...

We went inside his house, and when I saw his house, I was literally confused. His living room was so big! Kaito giggled at my face.

"Len, are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded. I was really hungry.

"Okay then. Um, I have some bread, ice cream, bananas and..." he was cutted of by me.

"I want bananas" I said. i didn't even think what I said, I just said it, because I heard the magical word, 'banana'. He laughed at me.

"Okay then" he said, smiling. He gave me one banana, and I ate it smiling. As I ate it, I accidentally looked at Kaito. Spittle was dripping of his mouth. What the heck?

"Kaito, what are you watching?" I asked, as I ate my banana. Kaito smiled a bit, maybe realizing where he was.

"Nothing, my love" he said. I blushed. Wha- what did he say?

"What?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Come" he said and took my arm. I then just followed him.

(Author's note: Now comes the sex scene it'snotgood haha)

As Kaito opened the door in front of us, I saw a big bedroom, with a big bed. I started shaking a bit. Kaito took my banana out of my hand and placed it on the table nearby. Kaito literally threw me in to the bed. I started really shake now.

"Kaito, um, what are you doing?" I asked. He just smiled and closed the door, checking it was locked. He then climed over me and ... kissed me. I stared at him at shock. He broke the kiss, but quickly started another, just before I was about to say something. This was something really enjoyable, but still something very scary. I didn't even know that Kaito had a thing for me, or did he? The I just closed my eyes.

"Aa-ah! Kaito what are you doing?" I screamed as he touched my pants... at _that_ part...

"Hah, I'm just making you enjoy your stay" he laughed. He started to take his shirt off. When he's shirt was off, he took my shirt of and threw it on the floor. He smiled at my bare chest. He started to lick my nipples...

"Aahh" I moaned. I-it felt so good. Then he started to take of my and his pants away. I was a bit nervous... He stared at my erection.. Fuck, I was hard. He giggled.

Without any words, he took his fingers and ... put them in my um, butt. I started crying...

"Len, relax... It will start to feel good in a minute" Kaito said, with a really relaxing voice. I tried to relax.

"Haa-aahahhaa! Kaitoh!" I screamed. He had two fingers in my butt and he was stretching me.

"Now I think that you're ready..." he said. I looked at him strangely. What was he talking abou-!

"AAAAAHh!" I screamed. He had put his cock... in me. It hurted, but still I could feel pleasure.

"Len, baby, it's fine. Just relax and then you can feel only pleasure" he said. I nodded. In a minute I nodded again. He realized what I wanted, and started moving, slowly. I moaned a bit as he did so.

"Kaitoo! Harder! Faster, please!" I moaned. He smirked and really went harder and faster.

"Ka-Kaitoh, I'm-ah about to cum!" I said as I moaned. As he heard that, he started to go really fast and -

"AAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed. It was my sweetspot. He smirked to that and started to hit that spot over and over again. And then I came. He came after me and then he just laid on the bed. We stared each other for a while, smiling, and then I just closed my eyes and slept.

(Author's Note: Sooorry, I'm really bad at sex scenes :( But I hope someone liked it :) I'll try to upload soon, byyye!)


End file.
